1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fasteners, and in particular, to fasteners with repositional clips for operating the fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screw-type fasteners are often used to removably attach one component to another. Often, tools such as screwdrivers are not conveniently available, making it desirable to have a fastener that can be installed and removed without such tools. Fasteners can be designed with clips or rings that attach to the head of the fastener, thereby allowing an operator to grasp the clip or ring and rotate the fastener to either screw or unscrew the fastener into the component. In some fasteners, when not needed for use, these clips or rings may be pivoted to a not-in-use position so that they do not interfere with the use of the component.
Frequently, the component in which the fastener is inserted contains uneven surfaces proximate to the location where the fastener is received. In these situations, it is often the case that the clip will only lay flat in the desired not-in-use position when it is in certain orientations. This presents a problem if the final orientation of the fastener does not place the clip in this preferred orientation. In that case, the clip can be obstructed by the non-flat surfaces such that the clip either will not rest flat against the component or will otherwise be positioned in an undesirable orientation. Thus, there is a need for a fastener in which the clip can be removed and repositioned to a new, more convenient orientation without the necessity of unscrewing or otherwise undoing the fastener.
One embodiment of the invention is directed to a fastener including a head with a first pair of receiving holes and a second pair of receiving holes, wherein the receiving holes in the first pair have a diameter substantially the same as the diameter of the receiving holes in the second pair. The fastener further includes a shank projecting from the head, the shank comprising a threaded portion, wherein the shank has a diameter smaller than a diameter of the head. The fastener further includes a clip, wherein one side of the clip comprises two end portions with an opening therebetween, the end portions positioned in the first pair of receiving holes to pivotably attach the clip to the head, wherein the two end portions can be removed from the first pair of receiving holes and removably inserted into the second pair of receiving holes to reposition the clip.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises a method of changing the orientation of a clip attached to a fastener without unscrewing the fastener, the method including attaching the clip to the fastener via a first pair of receiving holes in the fastener, removing the clip from the first pair of receiving holes in the fastener if the clip undesirably contacts an obstruction when pivoting the clip and attaching the clip to the fastener via a second pair of receiving holes in the fastener wherein the second pair of receiving holes are offset from the first pair of receiving holes.